Adventurer Cookie/OvenBreak
}} 'Adventurer Cookie '''is an Epic Cookie released on April 28, 2018 alongside his Pet, Backpacky, as part of the Season 3 update. He has the ability to go into ancient ruins to collect Gem Jellies for points. Skill Discovers ancient ruins at given intervals. Inside, collect Rope Jellies to use the rope. While using the rope, Adventurer Cookie gains Magnetic Aura that allows him to attract Gem Jellies. Blast Mode cannot be used in the ruins and activates again once the Cookie gets outside. Level up to discover ruins more frequently and to get more points for Gem Jellies. Magic Candy Shiny Gem Jellies appear in the ruins. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Shiny Gem Jellies. Story ''For a long time, there have been only rumors of Adventurer Cookie's travels far and wide beyond the realm of the Witch, but now he's back and ready to guide the other Cookies into uncharted territories of a new exciting world. Adventurer Cookie has got quite a lot of stories to tell: about a legendary dragon, a kingdom in ruins, but... So little time! His thirst for the unknown is unquenchable, and he will continue to roam the wide world as long as possible. Strategy Adventurer Cookie can be a very solid Cookie to use in both early Trophy Race and in Breakout Episode 1 for quite a while. His ability lets him score points even in areas which are generally dead for points, such as Stage 3-6. He is typically put in Stage 4-3 though, as he can generally collect the chunks of points there as he has a magnet while using his rope. Statistics Loading Messages New * Adventures await! General * Hm, what do we have here? * Useless map! * Sweet Jelly! Looks like I made another discovery! * You said "hidden treasures"? I'm in! * Adventures await! * Time to explore! * Hm, how curious! * Curse of the Ruins? Nonsense! 1vs1 Race * Hm, how curious! * Great! Challenge accepted! * That's the spirit! * Well, you can't always get what you want! Tired * Oh, sweet Jelly! Trial Welcome *Let's go! *Yet another adventure! *This is gonna be spectacular! Lobby Daily Gift *I found this on my last adventure! "Hi!" * Onwards to new lands! * A new day, a new adventure! Like * No one can stop my treasure hunt! * Hm, seems like my adventures weren't dangerous enough..! Talk * Let's go treasure hunting! * Shh! This meeting is just between us! * I'm looking for a legendary key to a legendary door! * Glass bottles are too fragile to take on adventures! Gift *A must-have item in any adventure! (Given Baumkuchen Rope) *Good Jelly! Do you realise what it is...?! (Given Bent Golden Key) *Oh? A gift? *Dead weight! (Given Blue Bottle) Relationship Chart * Blackberry Cookie: Don't tell Blackberry you saw me...! * Cinnamon Cookie: Good Jelly! How does he do that? * Chili Pepper Cookie: She stole my discovery! * Yogurt Cream Cookie: Quite the collection of Treasures! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Unlock requirement changed from "Score 50,000,000 points in Breakout Episode 1" to "Reach Escape Level 30." ** Combi bonus changed from "Start with +80 Energy" to "+18000 points for Gem Jellies." ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** The number of Rope Jellies is now limited to a fixed number. ** The number of Gem Jellies is now limited to a fixed number. ** Platforms are now ignored during the Cookie’s ability. ** The magnetic effect enabled during the Cookie’s ability has its magnitude increased. ** Extra jumps will be available for a short amount of time once the Cookie’s ability is over. Trivia * He teaches players about Treasures, much like in LINE Cookie Run. * He seems to be heavily based on Indiana Jones. They both dress similarly, have hats that look very alike, and Adventurer Cookie's Cinnamon Rope is like Indiana Jones' bullwhip. **If one compares his theme that plays while inside the ruins with the theme song for Indiana Jones, they can find that they both have similar tunes. **His introductory images showing his release into the game also used a font very similar to the font used for Indiana Jones. * Adventurer Cookie was the first Cookie to be released in the third season of Cookie Run: OvenBreak. * Adventurer Cookie's Trial is based on Primeval Jungle from the original LINE/Kakao Cookie Run, which alludes to how he was the first Cookie to be released in the New World season, alongside Primeval Jungle. ** Furthermore, his description references two other LINE areas. * Adventurer Cookie is one of the many cookies to be banned in Breakout Episode 2: City of the Millennial Tree. This is rather ironic, due to him being promoted and released alongside it. * In LINE Cookie Run, Adventurer Cookie would fall into glowing pits and collect Coins in his unique Ruins level. This made him quite useful for Coin Farming. This was changed in OvenBreak, likely because the developers did not want to have yet another coin grinding Cookie added. * Perhaps in reference to how he saved Cookies from falling in LINE Cookie Run when given Crystals, he now gives the player Crystals as his daily gift. * Adventurer Cookie and Blackberry Cookie appear to not get along well-it can be inferred through evidence in LINE Cookie Run and OvenBreak that Blackberry Cookie may work for Adventurer Cookie's family, and they attempted to get her to find him after he ran away from them, which would explain why they both have tension towards each other. * Adventurer Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Good Jelly! A cake! * Pilot Cookie's Basic Jelly says that he gave his compass to another Cookie who went astray. This may be in reference to Adventurer Cookie's Basic Jelly, which is a compass and is his "surefire method for not getting lost."